A-plus
by LachrymoseStories
Summary: Eva learns the truth behind Neil's painkiller use when he becomes her next patient and she must delve into thew past of her obnoxiously funny friend
1. New case

ACT 1

**"To tell you the truth, I always thought love was meant for dreams."**

* * *

Eva sat at her desk, studying, as usual. There never seemed to be a moment when she wasn't studying something. You had to study in high school if you wanted to do anything successful in the world. It's just how society played out nowadays.

"Hey, Eva."

Neil Watts, however, was another story. To him, the most important thing in life was entertainment mixed with goofing off and obscure references and puns. He was Eva's polar opposite and a true annoyance.

"What is it, Neil?"

"Do you think that if I stick this noodle up my nose it'll come out of my mouth?"

"Why don't you try it? Its not my health that will be put in risk, and in consequence, my grades."

"Oh lighten up, I'm just goofing around, I'll study later. "

Neil was always goofing around, and it reflected poorly on his overall success at life. He was a serious bad influence to anyone around him and a nuisance Eva had been stuck with since grade school.

"I seriously doubt that."

"No worries, I'm gonna pull a Neville; be insignificant and small until BAM! Straight A's, Voldemort defeated, and a hot girlfriend!"

Eva wanted to facepalm. Neil was always making corny remarks about movies and random video games no one had ever played, and in truth it was stupid.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you just watch!"

"Fine."

* * *

Eva had watched, and Neil had failed. He had ended the year with two B's, a D, and the rest C's, which was actually pretty good for him. Now college was around the corner and Eva had to admit she was worried about Neil, if only a tiny bit. They still had finals to worry about, and actually getting into college, which would be a lot harder for Neil than it was for her.

"GUESS WHAT EVA?!"

Neil sprinted in, slamming the door behind him. He was obviously excited about something, but Eva wasn't about to hand herself over on a silver platter. That wasn't how she worked. If she did play along, he'd probably drag it out for an hour or two.

"I wish you wouldn't slam the door, it ruins the paint."

"FORGET ABOUT THE PAINT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

"Really? So you've lost your respect for other people's stuff now? "

"NO, I JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE I GOT INTO THE SAME COLLEGE AS YOU! "

"Crap"

"Well, you could be a little more optimistic, Eva. Come on, we're going to be with each other all through college! "

"Which is exactly why I'm not excited."

"Ouch, that's harsh. Are you worried I'll just be SO much cooler than you?"

"I'm worried I'll have to drag you through."

"Nah, if anything I'll be dragging YOU through with my awesomeness!"

"I'd rather not get dragged through by someone who has never gotten an A+ on anything."

"Ouch, Eva, way to be a buzzkill."

Neil backtracked out of Eva's room. They were neighbors, making it easier for him to intrude on her privacy 24/7. Now they would be going to the same college, and Neil would probably choose the same major as her. He would probably even try and work at the same place as her. Eva did not understand why Neil was so eager to stick with her through the years, and it bugged her. She didn't want to be stuck with him for years on end, but it was happening. That fact made Eva sigh.

* * *

"EVA, RACE ME TO COMPUTER SCIENCE!"

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!"

"No, thanks."

"Oh, are you afraid I'll put some Morpheus moves and kick your butt?"

"Oh, you're on."

Eva sprinted alongside Neil. To tell the truth, he had barely changed since highschool. He still had failed to get a grade higher that a B, and he was more of a burden to Eva. She sort of stopped caring and tried to find the positives. Being able to beat him in a race was one of them.

"What were you saying about Morpheus moves?"

"Hah, I let you win! I could've been in Canada by now if I had wanted to."

"Whatever, let's get to class."

They entered their computer science class. It wasn't Eva's favorite class, but she knew what she was learning was important. Neil preferred to spend the class inventing new uses of the pencil and searching the web for strange photos of things Eva could only guess the uses of.

Today they were assigned a group project; design a computer program. It could be over anything, but it had to be somewhat complex and they had four months to work on it. It didn't have to be completed if the program was really complex, as long as a large amount of work was done on it. To Eva, the project was going to be a piece of cake. Unless-

"Eva; you, me, partners, now!"

"I was thinking of choosing someone else."

"Too late, everyone else is already paired up!"

It was true, Eva had been too slow in finding a partner, and now she was going to be stuck with Neil.

"Maybe I can work alone."

"Ouch, Eva, I'm right here."

"You don't count since you never do any work."

"Well you're stuck with me anyways! "

And so it happened Eva was partnered with Neil for one of her biggest projects. Of course, she did all of the work, so they got a good grade on it. Neil used his computer playing dead space. On the day of presenting, she gave him the easiest job, working the computer .

"Eva, I told you I'd get an A!"

"I said you wouldn't get an A on your own, and you did no work to deserve that grade."

"Then why didn't you tell that to the teacher?"

"So I wouldn't get in trouble for letting you slack off!"

"Why did you let me slack off?"

"I knew better than to try and make you work, and if you did do any work, it would be awful."

"Geez, you think so little of me. I'll show you! I can get at least one A+!"

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Eva, are you ready for our last finals ever?"

"Are you?"

"Of course!"

"I really doubt that."

"I am! I studied super hard and everything!"

"Studying isn't enough."

"We'll see how true that is after finals."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

After finals, Neil had refused to say what grade he'd gotten, so Eva had assumed he'd bombed it. Every time she mentioned the finals, he would change the subject to something that connected in no way to finals, such as movies and pokemon. One such time, he changed the subject towards future career plans.

"Where are going to work after college?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You'll just follow me there."

"Come on, I've already decided where I'm going. Please tell me!"

"Sigmund."

"Me too!"

"You do realize you have to take a test to get in there?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm so excited you're going there too, because you can help me cheat through it!"

Eva facepalmed. Did Neil really think she was stupid enough to cheat on a test, especially for him? If he did, then he was much dumber than she had imagined.

"Why in the heck would I do that?"

"Because you're awesome!"

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I'll help you."

"What if I do something for you?"

"What could I possibly want from you?"

"Anything!"

"Alright, if I help you,

you have to promise you'll actually work."

"Deal!"

So Eva helped Neil cheat on the entrance exams, and they both got was worse, they got partnered up as a team. Whatever Eva did, she seemed to be stuck with Neil. It was partially her fault, she shouldn't have helped him cheat.

* * *

"What an unproductive day."

It had been very dull. There had been no cases, so Eva had just stayed in her office on the computer. This wouldn't have been as boring if, like Neil, Eva used her computer to constantly play games. Then she would have something to do besides stand around being useless.

Neil opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Eva, did you steal my stapler?"

"No."

Neil retreated back to his office. If Eva had to guess, he had probably finished a video game and was now constructing something made with office supplies. Probably some sort of weapon he would later try to fire at her and end up hitting himself.

The only interesting part of the day was Neil's occasional visit, which was saying something since normally those visits annoyed Eva. She thought that the rest of the day would be just as boring until, as they were walking out, the phone rang, giving Neil and Eva a case. The man's name was John Wyles, and they were to report to his house immediately. It was going to be another all- nighter, no doubt. That meant a lot of coffee.

"What is it, Eva?"

"New patient."

"I'll get the equipment and the coffee."

Neil left to gather the necessities. Eva sat down to wait. She was getting tired of so many night jobs, literally.

Why did everyone seem to be dying at midnight? She thought, Oh well, it's what we signed up for.

Neil returned with a massive box of drove them to the house in question, and after wrecking the car trying to evade a squirrel (which failed, unfortunately), they had arrived. Now all they had to do was get started on the patient.

* * *

Neil was more sentimental than usual. He was talking about his grandfather again, which he hadn't done since college, and he seemed to be attached to their patient and his wife.

He wasn't one to get emotional. For Neil it was work fast so they wouldn't have to stay up all night and then goof off until the next patient came. This was the first time Eva was seeing a soft side in him.

* * *

It had been way too long a night for Eva, and now she had to collect roadkill scent from the squirrel Neil had run over. She was fishing around for a container when she found a bottle of painkillers. They must be Neil's, but why was he using them? She would have to find out.

On her way back to the house, Eva ran into Neil. He seemed anxious, as if he was trying to hide something. That seemed the opportune moment to confront him about the painkillers.

"I was in deep thought when I walked straight into a brick wall."

"These are pretty strong painkillers."

"And it was a pretty strong wall. 'Twas a match made in heaven, I say."

" You aren't addicted, are you?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather die than resort to that level of patheticness."

Neil ran off again. Eva didn't trust what he said, and decided she would watch him closely for any signs of addiction. If he did end up being an addict, Eva was obligated as his friend and business partner to help him recover.

...

Too much melodrama. Neil had never been so upset about a case before. She knew River was important- but not this important. He was acting as if it was his own wife she was getting rid of (if he'd actually ever dated anyone).

It worried her. She was usually the one getting sentimental, and here he was emotional about a dead person. She would have to do her best to make sure River returned or he would never forgive her.

* * *

Eva woke up dazily from her dream, if you would call it that. It was more like re-watching old memories. She reflected on what had happened since Johnny 's case. Neil was still taking those painkillers, she had seen him sneak them a couple of times. It didn't seem as though he was addicted, fortunately. Eva did have to wonder what he needed them for, though.

Eva checked her alarm clock; 5:30. She didn't need to be at work until 7, so she could afford to sleep in a little bit more. As soon as she had gotten relaxed again, the phone rang. Eva got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Rosalene?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"This is Dr. Tue. We have a new patient."

Eva wondered what exactly this Dr. Tue meant by 'we'. Neil was her only partner.

"Where's Dr. Watts?"

"We're partnered up for this one"

"What about ?"

Dr. Tue sighed on the other line

"That's the thing, Dr. Watts is the next patient."

"N-Neil's dying? I..thought something was wrong but... not this."

"Well he is and he's asked that you specifically are on the team that changes his memories, so you'd better hurry over."

"Right."

She hung up and stared at the phone. Eva knew Neil had been hiding something, but why hide this? Why make her go through his life when she just learned he was dying that day?

She was asking these unanswerable questions, which she didn't have the time luxory for, so she made her way to Neil's house. When she got there, a very official-looking man was standing impatiently outside the door. That, she assumed, was Dr. Tue.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, it's just our jobs and a patient's life at stake."

Dr. Tue, in a strange way, reminded Eva of herself. Now she understood why Neil had called her annoying at times. She followed Dr. Tue inside, taking the opportunity to study Neil's house. It was messy, the walls cluttered with posters for video games and movies, the only thing of interest was a small electric piano. One look was enough to sum up his personality. They continued into Neil's bedroom. The bedroom was simple; a nightstand, a bed, and a huge flatscreen tv. There were a few game consoles and rows of video games and movies. So this was how Neil spent his free time.

Neil was lying on the bed, unconscious. It was strange and slightly painful seeing him like that, connected to a heart monitor and having a doctor leaning over him. The doctor looked up and greeted them.

"You must be Dr. Rosalene and Dr. Tue."

"Yes." Dr. Tue replied

"Why don't you two get your stuff set up? Then I'll explain everything."

Dr. Tue started up the machine while Eva found the helmets. When they were done, they turned to the doctor.

"My name's Michael. I've known Neil for a number of years."

"Could you tell us what it was he wanted?" Eva asked.

"No, he never said."

"Doesn't matter," Dr. Tue interrupted, "we can find out later. Let's get going, Dr. Rosalene."

"Right."

"Oh, one more thing." The doctor said

"Yes?" Eva asked

"Could you get me a coffee real quick? I can't leave the patient's side."

"Of course."

* * *

Eva put on her helmet and felt it turn on. The next moment she was in Neil's office with Neil and Dr. Tue. She became visible to Neil and enabled conversation.

"Neil..."

Neil turned around and looked at Eva.

"Eva, what are you doing here so late? And who's this?"

"My name is Dr. Tue, and we're here fulfilling the contract you're going to sign in the near future."

"Oh, so it is that bad."

"Would you mind telling us what it is you desire?"

Neil looked at Eva, then at Dr. Tue. He made a throat-clearing noise, and Dr. Tue seemed to understand what it meant.

"Right."

The next moment, Eva couldn't hear anything. Dr. Tue must have turned off her audio. All she could do was watch the ridiculous hand movements and gestures Neil was making. When he seemed to be finished, her sound came back on.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Confidentiality."

"I've never heard of information being kept from one doctor and not the other."

"Who cares, we have the memento. Let's go."

"Oh, Eva!"

"Yes, Neil?"

"...good luck."

"Thanks."

"I trust you to do the right thing."

"Don't worry, we always succeed "

"Because we're awesome." He finished her sentence then laughed a little,"goodbye"

"Bye"

The memento was activated, and Eva and Dr. Tue were brought into another memory.


	2. Memories

The memory was at Johnny's house, when she had spent a few hours contemplating what their next move was. Neil was making calls, as he said, but now she was finally learning to whom.

He was sitting right where she had found him the next day, and had just dialed a number on his phone. It rang for a bit then Neil spoke.

"So, Michael, any news about our last appointment"

Eva couldn't make out what Michael was saying, but the conversation was giving them memory links so she knew to pay attention.

"So there's nothing else? Alright"

…

"Wait, one more thing"

…

"Eva saw the pills. Should I tell her?"

…

"Alright, I'll keep it secret"

…

"Yeah, one more thing. We might need to up the strength of those pills"

…

"Yeah, it's still not very effective. "

…

"Alright, see you later."

Neil hung up, and their links were filled. Eva didn't move, she was processing the scene. So his doctor had wanted Neil to hid it- whatever it was- but why?

"I hate to interrupt you thinking session, but we have a job to do"

"Right"

Eva went over to Dr. Tue , who activated the memento- Neil's coffee cup. Soon they were in another memory. The gaps were short, they'd only moved back a few months, maybe a year.

This time Neil was in a doctor's office. Eva was looking for a memento when Michael came in, dressed in his doctor clothes.

"It's terminal. Osteosarcoma."

"Bone cancer?"

"Yeah. There's nothing I can give you besides painkillers, the growth is too large for a marrow or stem cell transplant"

Neil sighed, "How long?"

"A year at most. If it spreads to your blood a lot less."

"How am I gonna tell people? If my boss finds out he'll take me out of work.."

"If you're determined to stay in work, don't tell anyone. I'll just give you stronger painkillers so you can actually work."

"Thank you"

The scene froze, so it was time to look for mementos.

"Neil..you hid it just for _work?_ That isn't the you I know.. Do I even know you?"

"Stop talking to yourself"

Tue was Eva 2.0- every annoying trait of hers accelerated., but he was right. She couldn't let every little thing get to her or they wouldn't get done in time- and then…

So she decided to keep it strictly business, to make sure her friend got his dream life. After all, she liked to keep business and personal life separate. Eva gathered the memory links while Tue looked for the memento, which turned out to be a letter in a resealed envelope which had been by Neil's bag.

The next memory was further back, during their time in college together. Neil was opening his mail when he started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god! I have to tell- no no I have to keep this a secret. She'll be so surprised! If I time it right, it'll be perfect!"

"Look for memory links" Tue demanded, so Eva did. There were none in the room, but out in the hall she could get access to her dorm room where she found two. When Eva left the room to look for more, Tue came out of Neil's room

"I have two links"

"I got the rest of them"

"How?"

"Communication. This is a confined memory after all, we had to get them somehow."

"Alright, as long as we have them I suppose."

"Yes. Now come to the memento"

Eva followed him, wondering what it was Neil had read in that letter and why Tue had waited for her to leave to talk to Neil. It felt like everyone was hiding something from her- but why? She would just find out anyways, why try to hide it?

Tue activated the memento, and they were back a few months earlier. Neil was talking to Michael.

"So that's what I wanted to say."

"Wow. It took you your whole life to realize this?"

"You could say that. I think I always sort of knew."

"Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"Same I always did. Be myself, and forget other peoples' opinions."

"That's probably why people find you annoying, you know that?"

"Yeah, and I don't care. I have to live my life, not the life that would make other people happy."

"But if you don't try at all you can't truly be happy"

"Maybe I can. I've seen people who are. The aspies, for example"

"Neil, Aspergers people aren't truly happy either, they just don't show their unhappiness nor really understand it. They also can have trouble seeing why they don't fit in, and if they do feel worse trying to fix it because its not them"

"Well I feel the same. Why should I not be me?"

"Because the way this world work as everyone has to fake a little to be happy. You have to fake interest in things, fake surprise, fake joy, fake that you're calm when you're actually really mad or panicking. If I was truly myself no one would be understand what I was saying through my science talk."

"This world sucks"

"Yeah it does"

That gave them all their memory links, and soon they were in Neil's sophomore year at college

Neil was at one of those many parties he magically got himself invited to. It was a college party, which meant everyone was at least a little bit drunk. Neil looked to be more on the sober side, however, and was sitting next to Sidney Weller, an extremely popular girl who, as far as Eva knew, hadn't actually dated anyone in college. Sidney was talking.

"You know, I just don't date people.

"Me neither."

"What's your reason?"

"Well, uh, not really anything I guess."

"Everyone has a reason for everything. I don't date because I don't want to date someone who won't take it seriously. I want a serious, long-term relationship, not some dumb college or high school relationship that rarely lasts even six months."

"I guess that could be my reason. Honestly, I now I had a reason at some point, I just have a terrible memory"

"Heh. Well I hope you do date Neil. You seem like someone who'd make a good boyfriend."

They get a memory link, and the memory fast forwards to later in the party, with Neil more drunk and talking to Michael.

"What about Sheila? She's cute and nerdy like you. Plus she broke up with Brad like two months ago"

"I heard she hooked up with Talia last week."

"Right, can't date a taken person. How about Madeline?"

"She doesn't get along with me at all. I don't think likes my references or something like that"

"True. Well, there's always Eva"

"Eva…" Neil chuckled, "No, we're just friends. It's weird we're even still friends, I know I annoy her a lot"

"I think you two are kind of just destined to be those friends who just put up with each other for their whole lives."

"That would make sense."

"Alright, moving on.."

"Michael, I really don't want to date anyone right now. Just not my thing"

"Dating hasn't been your thing your whole life. How are you gonna be happy if you don't date?"

"Simple. I will date myself- a person I can actually get along with!"

"Neil take this seriously"

"I refuse; humor is my joy in life. I don't need to date, I'm just that type of person."

So that was why Neil never dated, he just chose not to. And she thought he was just terrible at flirting.

Tue cleared his throat, meaning it was time to search for memory links. This was going to be a long night.


	3. His Wish

After what seemed like hours of walking around a room of drunk partiers- which was about as easy as wading through particularly sticky mud that had no idea where you were headed and that you had any reason to not be in the specific place you were- they had the memory links.

Eva let out a sigh of relief as the memory faded and they entered the next one.

"What the deuce?"

It was only about a month earlier then the last memory. She knew because there was this ridiculous fashion fad Neil had gotten into early in his second year of college- he wore a ridiculous blue scarf he tied and tucked into his shirts so only the part around his neck was visible.

"This is going to take forever unless we find a leaping memory" Tue commented.

The truth was Neil was dying at such a young age, going back more than two or so years was a leaping memory. And, although she was annoyed by how little progress they were making, Eva knew every memory had some significance. It just took until the end for everyone to realize the significance.

Neil was holding an envelope, looking at it. He seemed upset about something; what she could only guess.

"I'm still the dunce mom…I guess that's who I'll always be."

He ripped the letter in half and let it fall from his hand, then turned and started walking away. Tue picked up the letter and checked to see if it was still readable.

"As I suspected, he still remembers what he wrote."

"What does it say?"

"You'll see later. For now, though…"

Eva was disconnected.

"It's too hard to read ripped up like this. Hopefully I can find the memory where he wrote it. If not, I can piece it together."

Tue followed Neil to get his memory links

"What the hell just happened?!"

Eva took off her helmet and looked around. Sure enough, Dr. Tue was still connected. She tried to reconnect to no prevail- he'd locked her out. Whatever he was hiding from her, he was severely bending the rules. If it was any other patient she'd write him up and request a new partner, but she wanted to get this done quickly.

Michael looked up.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality. There are specific parts of his memory Neil specified that you were not allowed to see. I think he's embarrassed of them. Of course, he told us to tell you once you put his desire in if you hadn't realized it by then."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality extends to _all doctors_. I shouldn't be kept out of this, whatever it."

Michael shrugged, "Patient's rules. He's probably going to wake up a couple of times so you can ask him about it when he does if you need to know so much."

"Bu-"

"He's my friend too Eva. I'd know if it was something you needed to know right away or not, and this should wait. So just be patient."

"Alright.."

This small set of memories was only a short time apart- hours or even minutes.

Tue had just left the last one to find Neil, just a short while earlier, holding the same envelope and looking very eager and nervous.

"Alright Neil, this is your chance. This is the right choice…at least I think it is. Anyway, even if it turns out bad you won't know without trying. You got this. I got this."

He stood more confident and started walking towards a group of girls talking. Eva was in the group of girls, and Neil could overhear what they were saying.

"So who is your dream date Nancy," one asked.

"Oh I'm not sure about that. Maybe Tom."

"He is dreamy. How about you, Eva?"

Neil stopped walking, still hidden from the girls, and listened in.

"I've never really thought about it I guess"

Another girl chimed in.

"What about your friend Neil?"

"..Neil?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lindsey! No one would date Neil! I mean, he's so weird an obnoxious. Right eva?"

"Well, he can be annoying. He's sort of always been like that."

"And you've had to put up with that your whole life practically?"

"You could say that... "

Neil turned and ran, missing the next part of the conversation.

"But once you've put up with him for a while he's really not that bad. He actually tries, and he cares about people."

Tue followed Neil, who for a while just sat, silent, watching the stars. He got up after a while and lead Tue straight back to the letter being ripped. His memory links were full, so he moved on.

"Is it safe for him to wake up?"

"Since the memories will be saved all it will do is disconnect anyone inside them. Once he's back out, you just go right back to the last memory you were in."

"What if he wakes up after we've given him the new memories?"

"Then we follow protocol"

The protocol he was talking about was under section 4 of the Sigmund instruction manual. If a patient woke up after having the new memories installed, it was the job of the scientists to make sure that the patient kept believing those memories until their death, which was never long after. Eva never thought she'd have to do it, and she hoped she still wouldn't have to

Neil was writing feverently. Scribbling, erasing, scribbling more, reading over, erasing, repeat. After a few minutes he finished, and read the letter out loud:

"_Eva-_

_You know I've never been the best at telling people things. I usually just sort of avoid confrontation, changing the topic quickly. Which is probably why people call me annoying. I'm only guessing. I mean, no one ever really knows what someone else thinks of them. Which is actually why I'm writing this. _

_I guess I want clarity on something. We've known each other like our whole lives. It's like in that Hans Christian Anderson story, __The Snow Queen. __Where I'm Kay and you're Gerda except I don't get glass caught in my heart and run away with some hot snow queen. Lucky Kay…_

_Anyways, we know each other well. Yet somehow I've always been confused about you. I honestly don't know what you think of me. I don't even know how I feel about you. So I wanted to find out._

_I guess what I'm saying- what I was too scared to actually say to your face- so technically what I'm writing , well it's that maybe it would be a good idea if we went out sometime. You know, to see if we felt that way?_

_If you don't wanna that's totally fine! I don't even know if that's how I feel since life doesn't really come with an instruction book on emotions and what exactly what you're currently feeling means and how you should go about dealing with it. It's just so hard to tell what I feel right now. So I thought, 'hey maybe we should try it and if it works great'. _

_I'm rambling, sorry. Just let me know._

_I hope we can date though!_

_-Neil"_

The memory froze and Tue sighed.

"It's your wish, so I'll make sure it happens"


	4. Video Games

**AN: I just finished writing my game so now I have time to focus on this! Sorry for the wait everyone**

* * *

Eva was out in the hall when Michael came out.

"Hey."  
"Shouldn't you be watching him?"  
'He's awake now, I just came to tell you."  
"Thanks, I'll go in in a moment"

"When you do, try not to talk about the memories just as a form of respect. Neil specified he wanted nothing to be 'spoiled'."

"I have a feeling he's just embarrassed and his wish is gonna be something dumb like being smarter than me."

"My lips are sealed. You'll be surprised though"

He went back in, and Eva joined him. Sure enough Neil was sitting up against a stack of pillows. Asleep he had seemed almost healthy, just someone getting over the flu or a bad cold, but awake it was worse. He had been on vacation a few weeks before she'd gotten the call. so she'd been either solo working or helping out others. She hadn't seen him at all in those weeks, and he'd changed a lot.

If you had to say what a dying person looked like, Neil fit the description perfectly. It was like looking at a corpse- the only part of him that had any life in it was his eyes, which still glistened with the hope that- at least to him- his dream will be coming true.

When they walked in, he grinned his usual grin. It was so out of place on his hollow face that it almost made her sick. How could he look so happy when he's dying?

"You guys start the party without me or something? I'm not dead yet"

Eva hit him.

"OW! Geez, what was that for?"

"Let me think. Maybe not telling me you were dying?!"

"Not like I really had a choice. I mean, you'd probably say 'Neil you have to leave work blah blah blah your health blah blah blah' and that wouldn't have been any fun"

She facepalmed

"Neil, honestly...I know you don't really take anything seriously but this is important! You should have told me."

"But I didn't, and here we are. You really wanna yell at me for it?"

Michael stepped in

"Neil, don't be so sour."

"My bad guys. Apparently you have to be cheery dying"

"Will you two excuse us a minute, I need to do some tests."

Eva and Tue left for the hallway. when they arrived, tue stopped her

"You could have been nicer there"  
"I know, I meant to be. I just didn't anticipate reacting like that."

"It makes sense that you would. I'd be mad if my normal associate lied to me about something like this. But he is dying, he deserves kindness. Even if it means stepping out of your normal comfort zone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we go back in there try and do something that will make him happy, even if it isn't something you normally enjoy. Have you never been around a dying person that wasn't one of your patients before?"

She hadn't. Her parents were both still alive, and her family members that had died had all lived far away and she hadn't seen them. The only dying people she saw stayed unconscious, so she'd never had to actually talk one-on-one with someone who was dying. Tue was right though, she'd been rude back there. He was her friend, he deserved to be treated as such. But what could she do? He didn't seem to be in a talkative mood, what else was there?

Half an hour later she still hadn't come up with anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Michael came out.

"I'm all finished. Fair warning he's cheery but quick to change moods so be careful."

"Alright."

Eva went in and sat down on a chair by the bed. Neil looked at her as she sat.

"Hey Eva, sorry for the sarcasm."

"It was well-deserved, don't worry about it."

"Wait, you're saying you deserved it? I gotta get that on camera!"

"Its a rare opportunity. So, Neil, anything you wanna do?"

"Eva, our options are limited."

"Well, there's always something."

She looked around the room. rows and rows of video games, several consuls, and a box of controllers.

"How about a video game?"

"You kidding. Eva, I've been waiting my whole life for you to want to play a video game with me! Shelf to the left of the tv, 5th row up, and three in from the left."

she went to the spot he indicated and pulled out the game. _Bioshock_

"We have this series to get through, then _Portal 2_, the _Mass Effect_ games, _Beyond: Two Souls_, _The Last of Us_, _Heavy Rain_, and that's only the start."

"Well, for now pick your favorite."

"Hah! Pick my favorite, that's impossible."

"Well, which do you want to do first?"

"Let's ease into it with _Portal 2._"

"Sounds good."

So Neil watched as Eva went through the wondrous, frustrating and, to some, tear-jerking (Wheatley fans know this feeling) sensation that is playing _Portal 2_. About three hours in Neil asked her to pause it.

"What's wrong? Aren't we almost finished?"

"Hah, no we are not. I wanted to hear your thoughts before this next scene."

"Well I love it so far."

"Right? You'll love the rest"

And He was right. That is, until the end.

"Wait wait wait, that is not the end."

"It is."

"Is there another game?"

"No"

"What the hell? Why would they show us that Wheatley is remorseful if he's trapped in space? And what about Chell? We don't know if there are any humans left, she might die out there!"

"Welcome to the club of people not satisfied with the ending. Population: pretty much everyone who played it."

"That was frustrating, but a very good game otherwise."

"It was. We'll just have to play another game, one with a better end."  
"Are you up to it?"

"Hell yes! I'm always up for video games."

So Eva put in _Heavy Rain._ She was just at the scene where Ethan was having to navigate through a sort of electrified maze, avoiding live wires to make it to the other side, when Neil tapped on her shoulder.

"Can we pause?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Could you get Michael?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later she and Michael went back into Neil's room. When they entered, neil's eyes were shut. His heart monitor was still beating regularly, but he didn't stir when Eva tapped his shoulder.

"He's out again."

"It happens a lot?"

"Lately he's been rolling in and out of consciousness."

"Right. Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"In one of the memories, you just gave him pain killers. Didn't you try chemo?"

"I did, I don't know why the memory did that. No, I tried everything, but it was making him worse, so i had to take him off it. Hence the painkillers."

"Well, memories in this machine are always foggy at best. I just wanted to make sure that it had deleted some information."

"Thank you for your concern. Go on and get Tue, you may as well take advantage of this opportunity."

"You're right."

Five minutes later she and Tue were all set up and about to go in. She was ready to find out more about Neil's wish


	5. Diplomas and Acceptance Letters

AN: Having writer's block but needed to update between trips so this chapter will be shorter fair warning!

* * *

Once connected, they found themselves in Eva and Neil's first year at college. Neil was just settling into his dorm when Michael came in. Neil looked over to great him.

"Hey, I guess you're my roommate then."

"Yeah, looks like. What's your name?"

"Neil Watts."

"Neil _Watts?_ No way!"

"You know me?"

"I'm Michael Ceranta!"

"_Michael!_ Dude its been forever! I haven't seen you since 7th grade!"

The greeting was sorta awkward since one went for a handshake and the other went for a hug, but they soon settled with a weird mix of the two. Michael spoke first.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well! You?"

"Really good. What are you studying here?"

"Whatever Eva's majoring in. Something with computer science and engineering. You?"

"I'm in the medical school."

"That's so cool! Heh, you wanted to be a doctor since middle school right?"

"Yeah. As i remember you never had a goal in mind."

"Still don't really. Anyone outside of me must find it really weird choosing to follow whatever Eva does, but I'm just kinda going where the wind takes me."

"And the wind just happens to be doing that?"

Neil shrugged

"At least I'm staying with a friend this way. And we met again, which is a big bonus!"

"Can't deny that. Speaking of, how is Eva? I never met her before I think."

"You didn't, at least not when I was around. She's doing well. Finds me annoying as usual, but that's how our friendship works!"

"How are you annoying?"

"Ohh boy let me just tell you."

Tue paused the memory

"This could take a while, and we have our links."

"I kinda want to hear it.."

"Well I'm moving on. You really should tag along."

"Fine."

What they missed from that memory was Neil making a mile-long list of all the ways he had ever 'annoyed' Eva.

"It almost seems like you like her."

"What? Nah, me like Eva? Impossible!"

"Yeah you definitely like her. "

"Why do you say so? I don't think I do!"

"You know exactly what she hates, which means you know what she likes, which means a part of your brain is storing that information."

"So? I know what a lot of people like and don't like."

"That's true, but you don't follow them to college and pick the same degree."

"...You really think i like her?"

"I'd say it's more likely than not."

...

Eva and Tue found themselves in a football field listening to _Pomp and Circumstance _on repeat. Graduation day. It was strange watching their graduation from Neil's perspective. Whereas she had been in the honor's group (and valedictorian for that matter) some people were surprised Neil even graduated. She could almost feel his pride through the memory when he got his diploma and sauntered offstage and back to his seat where he admired his trophy that basically said "I made it through the 4 shittiest years of my life and all so i could do it again for a piece of paper that gives me a slightly better chance of actually getting a job afterwards."

After the ceremony was over (which the whole thing only gave them two memory links), Neil made his way over to then Eva. She remembered this part, but she felt weird watching it as a spectator.

"So, Eva, I heard you got accepted to your dream college."

"Yeah."

"that and valedictorian- you really are an achiever!"

"It's because I actually _try_, Neil. Unlike you."

Wow. Eva forgot how annoying she could be. She was an opposite to Neil in that she was annoying in a cynical way and not a mocking way.

"Pshh, I've tried plenty!"

"And what do you have to show for it?"

"I'll get an acceptance letter, don't you worry! I will go to college."

"And do what?"

"Nooo clue."

Young Eva facepalmed.

'You seriously don't know what you want to do?"

"A lot of seniors don't! I'll find a major soon, it'll be fine."

"You need to take life more seriously, or you're going to end up regretting it someday."

"And you, Ms. Poutypants, need to learn to have some fun once and awhile! Relax once in a while, there's no need to spend your whole life working."

"There is if you want to succeed."

"And what does that bring you? At the end of the day all that matters is that you enjoy your life."

Eva had never quite grasped that. Even now she focused more on work than having fun. And when she did loosen up a little she ended up having a lot of was right, and he had been a master at having fun his whole life. She got it now, he was goofing of to fill his life with as much joy as he could. Now she bet he has enough fun as she will end up having even though she'll get a longer life.

"It's about making the amount of time you have as great as possible so when you can't have fun anymore you don't regret not doing it when you could."

"Strange ideals, Neil. I just want to have enough money to actually have a life."

"That's boring though!"

"Yeah, well its my life. I gotta go now."

Young Eva left and the memory fast forwarded to Neil opening an envelope.

"Oh my god I actually got in! Wait until I tell Eva!"

With that he left the room and they had enough links. Tue was already talking.

"Let's move on, we don't know when he'll wake up again."

"Okay."

It was weird, going back to this time in her life, like there were all these lessons there for her to learn but she was too stubborn to see them. and now Eva was finally learning something. She definitely owed Neil a lot, that was for sure.

In her mind, she found herself wishing that Neil wouldn't die, that he could teach her some more stuff and maybe she could teach him something. that they could learn from each other and grow to be better people. But fate had deemed that not to happen, and all that was left was to pick up the shattered pieces of lost lessons and to learn from what she has.


	6. Selfishness

**AN: Thanks to writer's block, vacations, and school this took waaay too long but here you go!**

* * *

_-Before all this happened-_

Neil knew this was a memory he wouldn't want Eva to see. It was embarrassing, watching himself stop really being himself. As that foreign disease took him over it took more than just his cells, it took his spirit. Sure, he was chipper at work, he didn't want anyone thinking something was wrong. But on his own, like he was now, there was no hope for a smile or a cheery demeanor.

He spent this time thinking about the past. About all of his stupid little mistakes that made his life the shit-hole he saw it as now. He'd probably made every single mistake possible and the whole way he thought he was doing the right thing. Neil had messed up so much he didn't even no what he wanted anymore.

That was a lie- he did know one thing he wanted. His wish. What he would change his entire life just to have. Well, more like who. The words he so wanted to say; he found them in the cheesiest of places. Those petty love songs that made hormonal teens swoon, somehow he found the message he was searching for in them. At least, it let him imagine. Neil grinned- what an idiot he was. He'd known Eva since he was young and not once did he even try. He was a coward, and now he'd die one. He was such a coward he was having his memories changed to get the life he wanted. That's how he was gonna tell Eva, through his memories. He was too cowardly to tell her in person. Tell her how he'd felt all these years, that wonderful feeling that could twist itself into a terrible one when unreciprocated. How he loves her. Well, at least she would know. But if she felt the same..

He'd be leaving her as soon as she found out. Neil supposed it was selfish, making her do this. To be honest, he didn't care. He was a selfish person and he would die one. And Eva could move on, even if she liked him. She was able to do stuff like that, unlike him. Neil wasn't that type of person, he found himself stuck in the past. Not like his past was that great, but regrets of things he could've done burned into his mind, scarring his brain with guilt and could-haves. His future wasn't there and his present was bleak, so those thoughts burned him even more. But soon he would be happy, that was the hope he had. Soon none of those regrets would be known to him, and he could die happy, thinking his life was a better one than it is now.

No one else would know that Neil nor this one. No, they would know the Neil that he had been for so long- goofy, joking, carefree. The facade that had for son long been the truth. What had been so natural had become acting to him. He was happy, true, but alone he didn't care for jokes anymore. He didn't care for dreams he could now never achieve. But- like all actors- he would continue the show. He would not give in to regrets and saddenings, no. He would keep his smile. The hope for a brighter life only he would know let him keep it. So, yes, let him be selfish. Selfishness is what he has now. Selfishness would let him love and be loved back.

* * *

_-present time-_

Sitting in the room with three unconscious people was just as boring as it sounded. Matt wondered just how long it would be until Eva found out. She was probably in their high school years by now, with where'd they been by the time Neil'd woken up. He also wondered how she'd react, learning what his wish was. Maybe she already knew, or at least thought she knew. With the way her mind seemed to work, she probably thought it was something like to get all A's. If she thought that she'd be surprised to say the least.

Of all the people to be dying, it had to be Neil Watts. He had so much more left, Matt could tell. Hell, if he was gonna live he'd probably have even told Eva himself instead of doing this. He could get an actual life, fix all those things he said he messed up. Neil tried so hard when he found out he was dying, tried to leave people happy memories. He even made that game for Eva. But the curtain had dropped now, the mask had fallen and he couldn't hide his dying anymore. That was the worst part. Neil wasn't going to die quickly. He was fading slowly, breaking apart at the seams. And all anyone could do was sit and watch as it happened. Watch the life being sucked out of him, not even knowing how much the morphine was working, if he was in pain or not. It was the worst way to go out, in his opinion.

To make it worse, Eva wouldn't know his feelings until it was too late. Until Neil was the only one given the thing he so dearly wanted and she was left with the knowledge that she had never given it to him first-hand. It was selfish, making her feel that, but Neil had his reasons for being selfish, and Matt respected those reasons. Neil was his friend, and he would make sure he died happy.

* * *

The smell of pubescent teenagers told Eva they were in high school. By Neil's "Luke Skywalker" haircut which made him look like an untrimmed Spock, they were in Sophomore year. Young Eva and Neil were walking down the hall talking.

"Eva, you gonna join any clubs this year?"

"Robotics, the math honors club, stuff like that"

"Boooooooooooooooring. Those are the lame smart people clubs."

"Well, what clubs are you in?'

"The Cool clubs! Gaming club, Pokemon club-"

"So the nerd clubs?"

"No! Those are the best clubs."

"So you're telling me a Pokemon club isn't nerdy?"

"Well..."

Eva missed these conversations. For how annoying Neil had been, he added humor to her life. Simple times like this didn't come as often in adulthood, especially not to her. Part of her selfishly wished she could stay here, being annoyed at Neil but at least getting amusement. But she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Her job was to make Neil's dream happen, whatever that was.

Their younger selves kept walking, and she and Tue followed.

"Are you gonna do anything educational this year?"

"Pffft. Why should I change that habit? I've gotten by well enough!"

"High school isn't middle school Neil, and college isn't high school"

"Geez, you sound like my mom. Are grades the only thing you care about?"

"No. I care about friends and all that stuff, but school is my priority. Like it should be for you."

"Hey, you only live once!"

With that the memory paused.

If only you knew, Neil. Knew that right at this moment the girl you were talking to is giving you a second life. You don't always just live once. Sometimes someone gifts you a second life, a happier one.

What made his life unhappy? Eva wanted to know more than anything. He'd always been so happy, so what was missing? What did he feel he needed to change his life over?

"When will I know his wish?" she asked

"Soon" Tue assured, collecting memory links. It was better not to rush, Eva knew that. But curiosity killed the cat, and he impatience was getting unbearing. How much longer would 'soon' be?

She couldn't know until it came.


	7. The Wish

AN: regular updates restarting!

It was time. Michael and Tue knew, this next memory was the one Neil told them to let her find out in. He said he knew this memory would come up because it was so powerful in his mind still and he knew Eva would know what his wish was from it. So now all would be revealed for Eva, the only one still in the dark.

It was freshman year, homecoming week. Freshman homecoming was always awkward because they didn't yet know how unimportant it was. To them, that dance was prom. It was a dance to ask someone you liked to, a dance to start dating someone in or take someone to a date at.

Neil was in a school bathroom. Well I finally get to see a guy's bathroom, Eva thought.

Neil was looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair. It was longer, going down past his ears, and unruly, always sticking out everywhere. Honestly it had been her favorite hair of his, it suit his personality well since he too was unruly and unmanageable. Nowadays his hair was adult hair but he was still young, refusing to grow up. Maybe that was his regret, not growing up. No, Neil wouldn't wish for that. She'd have wished it for him. He never really liked the idea of getting old, losing himself to time. Maybe he was even afraid of growing old. Eva could come up with thousands of psychological reasons Neil acted young, but she was sure the truth was just that he liked it. It was just a part of him.

Neil pulled out a stack of notecards and skimmed through them as if they were notes right before a final.

"Alright Neil," he told himself "You got this. Let's run through it one more time". He set down the notecards and cleared his throat, "Hey, uh, Eva". He mimicked Eva's voice _"what is it Neil? You'd better not have another star trek marathon on, I happen to have homework". _His impression made both him and Eva smile.

God, that's exactly what I'm like, she thought

"Well, it's just that homecoming dance is Saturday, and well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. You know, as a date."

A date. No jokes, no hidden references only he'd understand. Neil was 100% serious. He'd wanted to go out with her. But he'd never actually asked, Eva knew that. In fact, that's when he started acting even more neil-ish, and less serious. How long had he liked her? Did he still?

"That's his wish you know," Tue interrupted, "That he'd been able to ask you out here. So as soon as we figure out why, which he said was in his childhood, we can make it happen."

"So all these years he's wanted to ask? Why didn't he?"

The world shook suddenly, flashing like it had before.

"You can ask him that yourself, he's waking up"

When they'd gotten out of Neil's memories, Eva had been kicked out of the room so they could tell Neil she knew and he could 'be prepared'. They hadn't prepared her. She had so many questions, it was as if her whole life had suddenly been changed. Knowing your closest friend actually liked you that way and had practically your whole lives was a strange feeling. She wanted to know why he never asked her, how long this had been going on inside himself an he'd said nothing.

Soon Tue let Eva in. Neil turned to her, his eyes showing a mix of hope and embarrassment. He looked worse than before, as if each time he slept life was drained from him, and suddenly those questions didn't matter. Eva sat down on the bed next to him.

"We have some video games to finish if I remember correctly."

"You're not gonna ask me anything?"

"Nope. Let's just have some fun."

Neil smiled "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

So they finished _Heavy Rain_. They got the good ends for everyone except the detective, he'd gotten killed by the Origami killer, but apparently his other endings weren't much better. Then they started up _Beyond: Two Souls_. It was fun, just playing video games, Neil ranting about the various ways the plot can go with each decision so Eva makes the best one.

"Why don't you want me making the wrong choice," She asked

"I want you to have a happy end."

Neil smiled and closed his eyes, drifting back out of consciousness. Michael checked on him.

"I think that's the last time he'll wake up. You did the right thing, Eva, giving him some fun. Even if he doesn't remember it in the end."

Eva sat down, trying not to cry. She'd never see Neil again awake, alive. From today on she'd be the only one who fully remembered their lives. She wanted him to remember, to live. She'd do anything for that. Anything for Neil not to be gone. Why him? Why did Neil have to die so young? He'd never have a family, never see his life impact others fully. She'd miss him. So much. He was her best friend, had been there her whole life, and now suddenly he was going to be gone, never there for her again.

Tue handed her her helmet, "Let's just get this over with. We have two memories left and then its time. He doesn't have long, so let's work fast"

"Right.." Eva got up and moved back to her working chair, putting her helmet on. This was what he wanted, these new memories, and it was her job to give them to him. She would make sure Neil died happy, it was all she could do now.

Soon she was back in that high school bathroom. They'd saved there but needed the last memory links to move on. While Tue grabbed them Eva watched Neil act out the scene again, fake asking her out. Then it was time to move on, and she did. Not from Neil, but from that time, from his young mistake. She moved further back to find out why he'd wanted to ask her out in the first place.


	8. Thinking Back

**Act 2- final act**

**"****It never seemed to be meant for me…until I met Eva"**

The next memory was middle school, in 7th grade. Neil was sitting next to Michael at lunch. Eva knew he and Michael had been friends since childhood, the two were very close, yet seeing them young was a weird feeling. Eva felt as if she was reliving her life, getting as second chance if you want to put it like that. Maybe now she was different, even if she didn't feel it herself.

If only Neil was getting this second chance as well. Sure, he would get a "new" life and die having everything he wished for, having her, and normally that would be enough for Eva. The job would be done, that was it. But this time it was different. Eva wanted to be there with Neil in this second life, to live with him even if that meant dating him. She actually wouldn't mind, thought before Eva would never catch herself thinking that.

Soon young eva walked up to Neil, who jolted up as if suddenly filled with energy.

"Hey Eva!"

"Hi Neil."

Eva had been rather shy in middle school and hadn't yet developed her serious personality. She'd worn her hair short and straight then, but hadn't bothered with her looks otherwise. She wasn't an outcast or wasn't trying to push away the ideals of makeup and wearing it, she just didn't see the time for it and never was able to do it very well back then.

Neil was Neil. Eva could swear he hadn't changed since 6th grade when they met. Always joking, never acting serious for the life of him. It used to annoy her, now not so much.

"Why don't you have a seat? We were just talking about Star Wars."

"Actually, I'd better go...I have to study"

"Okay! See you later"

Eva leaves

Michael grinned, "Eva and Neil sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Neil blushed, "Shut it"

"Come on you like her!"

"So?"

"Soo you swore of liking people as a kid. Are you giving up joining Artemis' hunt?"

"Well.."

"Go on, spit it out!"

"To tell you the truth, I always thought love was meant for dreams. It never seemed to be meant for me…until I met Eva. Now I feel like I actually have some hope to for once. If she likes me back, maybe we could be happy together."

"Neil you're suddenly so serious…"

"This is a serious issue, the one chance I maybe have at having my dream life, I want to love someone, Michael!"

"Neil, we're in middle school. This is a trashy swamp of puberty. You'll meet new people even if you don't date Eva, and if you do it may not last. Wait at least until college before you start thinking she's the one, okay?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

'I promise."

"Good. Now let's go"

The two left and the memory froze. They looked around for memory links and the memento, and soon were ready to move on.

"The timeline says this is the last memory."

"How are his vitals checking out?"

Tue checked the vitals monitor he'd brought into the memories. The memory flashed red for a moment.

"He's not yet critical but we don't have much time. Let's hurry this up"

"Right."

They entered the next memory.

Michael sat down next to Neil.

"I remember the day you first said you liked her, Neil. You promised me you'd wait until college to start thinking she's the one. Well now we're a long way out of college and there's never been anyone else but her in your mind."

"I'm glad you're gonna have a new life, Neil. You were always so unhappy, so guilt-ridden that you'd never had the courage to ask her out. Now, at least to you, you will have. You'll die a happy man, Neil, and that's all I could ever wish for as your friend"

Michael started to tear up. He didn't want to lose his best friend. The two had been together their whole lives, what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't imagine a life without Neil.

He started to think about Neil's diagnosis.

Neil sat at his couch playing video games. It was his normal lazy activity.

He was playing mass effect, one of his favorite series. Suddenly he was hurting all over. It was more than an ache, it seered him. He dropped the controller and collapsed to the floor. He grabbed his phone and called Michael.

"Help.." was the only word he could get out before he started having a seizure.

When Neil had come to he was in Michael's office

"Where…?"

"You're fine. Just stay calm"

It took him about ten minutes to get back to his senses and when he did Michael sat him down

"I took some scans and I don't have good news."

"..What is it?"

"You have a small brain tumor and osteosarcoma."

Neil's eyes widened as he took the news in

"You're going to experience seizures occasionally and a lot of widespread pain. I'm gonna start you on chemo."

HE closed his eyes and nodded slowly then looked at Michael.

"No one can know.."

"Neil that's not a smart idea. Besides, you'll lose your hair they'll know then."

"Then I'll buy a wig! They'll make me stop working if I tell them, then I won't see Eva. No, I refuse to tell them"

"Neil…"

"Don't try to convincing me not to do this. Besides, there's a chance I'll get better right?"

"…"

"Right?"

"Neil, if the chemo doesn't work I'm not sure what will. Osteosarcoma is a very hard to survive cancer and it's so widespread. Not to mention the tumor, which we may have to remove. You may only have a few years left, if that.

It had been about one year, to be exact. They had removed the tumor successfully but the osteosarcoma hadn't gone away with chemo. None of the drugs worked either, and eventually Neil gave up the hope of ever getting better. Now = here he was, on death's doorstep.

"You should have told Eva, Neil… it's not fair, making her go through this, You should have told her everything. But it's too late now, soon you'll be dead and we'll all be left with this knowledge and no clue where to go next…"

He looked over at Neil.

"I'm gonna miss you."


	9. The End

**An- Last chapter everyone! The song later on is Teo torriate by Queen, listen to it while reading!**

The last memory, this was it. All that time and within a few minutes Neil's memories would be completely changed. This was the final boss so to speak, the last conflict before the resolution.

Neil was about 8 from his size. He was sitting on the ground crying, his nose trickling blood. Some older kids were walking away laughing. Eva wanted to punch them, but this was just a memory. She couldn't touch them without Neil seeing, and that would become an awkward situation.

Anyway, soon young Eva was nearby. She spotted Neil and came over.

"Are you okay?"

Neil looked up at her.

"No.."

Eva sat down and pulled some tissues out of her backpack. She handed one to Neil, who plugged his nose.

"Thank you." His plugged nose made his voice a bit nasally

"what's your name?"

"Neil, yours?"

"Eva. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

Eva remembered this, becoming friends with Neil, She'd felt bad for him for being bullied and had wanted to be his friend. That was how they met, out of pity. Not out of genuine liking, that came later. Maybe that's why their friendship was different; they hadn't met out of curiosity or friendliness like most relationships started. Or maybe she was reading into it too much.

The memory ended, they found the last links. Everything went by slowly as they aligned the links and set up for the new memories to come in.

"Ready?" Tue asked her

"Yeah."

They set the memories in action.

"Hey, Eva!"

"What is it Neil? You'd better not have another Star Trek marathon for me, I have homework."

"No no, something else!"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that homecoming dance is Saturday, and well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. You know, as a date?"

"Wait, really? You're asking me?"

"Uh, yeah…if you don't want to go-"

"I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Awesome sauce! I'll pick you up at about 6 ok?"

"Sure. Just don't come wearing some weird cosplay, it is a formal dance not Halloween."

"Don't you worry, I got this handled! I'll dress so fancy people will think I'm visiting the president or something."

Neil came up to Eva's house in an obviously brand new suit and knocked on the door. Eva came out wearing an equally new dress, it was clear the two were not used to dances. Neil bowed ceremoniously and presented Eva a small bouquet of roses. The two drove down to the dance and spent about two hours or so there before heading to dinner. Neil had gotten reservations to a moderately fancy restaurant, a good choice for a first date in his mind and a step higher than what Eva had been expecting.

The two ate and talked for another good hour or so before it became time for Eva to get home. Neil dropped her off at her house.

"So.." He started before she had left the car, "does this mean we're dating?"

"I guess it does."

Neil grinned as Eva got out, cheering himself as soon as she was inside.

It was probably a few months later, the two of them were eating together at lunch

"Do you think that if I stick this noodle up my nose it'll come out of my mouth?"

"Why don't you try it? It's not my health that will be put in risk, and in consequence, my grades."

"Oh lighten up, I'm just goofing around, I'll study later. "

"I seriously doubt that."

"No worries, I'm gonna pull a Neville; be insignificant and small until BAM! Straight A's, Voldemort defeated, and a great girlfriend! I already have one of those so I'm almost there."

They were now in college, going to the same school they'd originally gone to. They were walking to class when Neil turned to her.

"Finals are soon huh?"

"Yep. How do you think you're gonna do?"

"All A's!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, I studied really hard and my grades aren't bad."

"If you get all A's I'll give you a hundred bucks"

"Deal!"

Again they were walking and again Neil turned to her, holding his hand out to her

"My lady, I challenge you to a race to our next class"

"I accept your challenge."

The two raced to class, Eva winning, Neil coming behind and very much out of breath.

"I let you win"

"Suure."

"I mean it. You can't beat me at my best!"

"After class we'll see how true that is"

"Let's do it"

Of course after class Eva won again.

"See?"

"Fine, you're better than me."

It took a lot of training, don't feel so bad about it."

"I'm fine. But you know what you win?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

He kissed Eva gently, as if he'd done it a hundred times, which he must have by now if they'd been dating all those years since high school.

The two were having a picnic at night, Eva looking up at the stars.

"Hey Eva?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..you know pokemon?

"Yes I do, you have made me play all the games"

"They're the greatest right?"

"They are pretty good."

"Yeah they are. So you know how you have to choose a pokemon to start the battle and when you throw the pokeball it says 'blank, I choose you!'"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well.." He pulled out a pokeball and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring, "Will you choose me?"

Eva smiled, starting to tear up.

"Yes, Neil, " she said, "I choose you."

The two kissed and Neil put the ring on her ring finger grinning widely.

The wedding was simple, with both their families attending in large quantities. The wedding itself was lovely, Eva's vows about how much she cared for Neil, his riddled with jokes and random references but sweet in meaning.

After dinner, the dancing started. Neil and Eva were stepping up for their first dance when Tue paused the memory.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this."

"Take the dance."

"…What?"

"You'll regret it if you don't. Go, dance."

Suddenly Eva was in the wedding dress and the memory Eva was gone. She looked at Tue in surprise.

"But-"

"Just go on, have a dance with him. I can tell you want to."

She did want to. Watching the memories it made her feel envious of herself. She wanted those memories to be hers, not some other hers. Now she could have one real memory, at least as real as it could be in this scenario.

She stepped forward into Neil's arms and the memory started. She hadn't seen memories of the dance rehearsal, but she seemed to know exactly what to do. That must be Tue's doing, making sure she didn't embarrass herself. Once others started dancing, Neil took the time to start talking to her,

"Let me tell you, I never thought I'd end up here."

"Me neither." It was the truth

"I wonder where we would be if I'd never asked you out."

"You'd have followed me all through college and we'd have been great friends, but there'd always be that weird feeling that we were missing out on something." Also the truth.

"Then I'm glad we followed this path."

"I am too."

The song changed to something she didn't recognize-

_When I'm gone_

_Don't stop to wonder if I ever think of you_

_The same moon shines_

_The same wind blows_

_For both of us, and time is but a paper moon. . . be not gone_

_Though I'm gone_

_It's just as though I hold the flower that touches you_

_A new life grows_

_The blossom knows_

_There's no one else could warm my heart as much as you. . . be not gone_

_Let us cling together as the years go by_

_Oh my love, my love_

_In the quiet of the night_

_Let our candle always burn_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

_Teo Torriate konomama iko_

_Aisuruhito yo_

_Shizukana yoi ni_

_Hikario tomoshi_

_Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

It took Eva a moment to realize the memory was paused again, that again she was in the world of her reality and not in this new reality. She stepped back, transformed back into her work clothes, and the memory Eva reappeared.

"Let's finish this."

Neil was on the couch messing around with a video game, Eva was next to him taking a nap. Neil grabbed his side as if in pain, massaged it, and then went back to his game, shrugging it off. A few minutes later he did it again. He shook Eva awake, told her what was wrong. She got up and grabbed him some aspirin. When she came back he was having a seizure, she called 911 in a panicked voice told them what was happening, shakily following their instructions.

They were in a hospital, a doctor telling them the bad news. Neil would have to start chemo.

His hair had long grown back; they were driving back from a final trip form the hospital. The final news had come- there was nothing they could do but wait.

Suddenly the memory flashed, not the dying flash but the waking up one.

"This isn't good, he's waking up!" she said

"Have the memories transferred successfully?"

She checked, they had

"Yes"

"Then we can still do this. Quick, lets unplug."

"What are we gonna do?"

"You're gonna act."

They were up. Neil wasn't awake yet but he was stirring. Michael seemed to know exactly what to do and he put two rings on Eva and one on Neil before he and Tue started to leave.

"Wait! What am I doing?"

"Just act like you're married," Tue said, "You know this is in the contract. You just have to make sure he dies believing those new memories"

With that the two left her alone. She had no time to think before Neil opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Eva.." he smiled weakly.

She smiled back and sat down. She would just have to do the same thing as the dancing, just act.

"Hi Neil."

He held his hand out and she grabbed it

"I'm sorry…we didn't get long did we?"

"We got long enough" Lie

"You think so?"

"That we got any time at all is enough for me." Semi-truth, she'd give anything for more time, for him to suddenly get better now and the two of them to live happily together, but she knew how ridiculous that was and knew she had to take what time she had left

"I love you, Eva"

"I love you too" Was that the truth? She thought so, at least. She at least was beginning to love him, a man on the threshold of death.

He smiled then started to frown.

"What is it?"

"My last words, I can't think of them."

"What?"

"I want the perfect last words, but I can't think of them."

"Boromir. His last lines in the movie. 'I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king'. Or, just before that a bit, 'It is done'."

"I like the latter."

"Then there you are, perfect last words right?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Eva?"

"Yeah?"

"Look in the boxes, ok? Everything here is yours, so look around."

"I will, I promise."

"Then it is done."

He closed his eyes, his grip slackening. The heart monitor switched from beeps to a long tone. Soon Michael and Tue were beside her, looking down at Neil.

"You did it." Tue said, "You succeeded."

"We always succeed," she managed to say, "Because we're awesome."

It was a few weeks after the funeral when she finally found the aforementioned box. It was plain cardboard and it looked a few years old. Inside on top of the mess of papers was a neatly folded paper with a sticky note on it saying, 'I told you I studied'.

The paper was a report card for their senior year finals. It read straight As.


End file.
